The present invention relates to a golf bag and, more specifically, to a golf club positioning bottom rack for use in a golf bag to hold golf clubs in place, which provides a friction force with the grip of each golf club inserted therein, keeping each inserted golf club positively secured in place.
A golf bag is used for carrying golf clubs including putters, iron clubs and wooden clubs. When moving or tilting a golf bag or putting it on the ground, the loaded golf clubs may be forced to hit one against another, causing a damage to the surface of the shaft of each golf club. In order to eliminate this problem, positioning means shall be used to hold golf clubs in the golf bag in good order.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a golf club positioning bottom rack for golf bag, which provides a friction force with the grip of each golf club inserted therein, keeping each inserted golf club positively secured in place in the golf bag. According to one aspect of the present invention, the golf club bottom positioning rack is made of foam material and fastened to the inside of the bottom cuff of a golf bag and adapted to hold golf clubs in the golf bag. The golf club bottom positioning rack comprises at least two vertically spaced decks, each deck having rows of insertion holes. The insertion holes of the decks are respectively vertically aligned for receiving the grips of golf clubs being inserted into the golf bag. The diameter of the insertion holes of a lower deck is greater than the diameter of the insertion holes of an upper deck. According to another aspect of the present invention, each deck comprises a plurality of horizontal splits respectively extended from two opposite sides of each insertion holes and defining a plurality of engagement fins for engaging the peripheral wall of the grip of each golf club being inserted into the golf bag.